


I Need You

by BeyondDelusional



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondDelusional/pseuds/BeyondDelusional
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brenda goes to Sharon after a fight with Fritz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

“Let me see.” Sharon said trying to move Brenda’s hair out of the way.

“No it’s fine.” Brenda told her pulling away.

“Brenda, you’re bleeding pretty badly. If you didn’t want my help then why are you here?” Sharon asked still trying to get a look at her forehead.

“Fine. Fine. I just don’t want you makin’ a big fuss over me.” Brenda said allowing Sharon start fixing her wound.

“When your ex-husband throws a plate at your head and makes you bleed your ex-girlfriend gets to make a fuss.” Sharon said as she wiped the blood away and put some anti-bacterial gel on it.

“Ya know I’m sorry ‘bout that.” Brenda told her shyly.

“About what?” Sharon asked focusing on putting the Band-Aid over Brenda’s cut.

“That we didn’t work out.” Brenda said as she tried not to look directly at Sharon’s lips while her face was so close.

“It takes two people to end a relationship Brenda.” Sharon said moving back a little.

“I know. I just. I just wanted us to work out so badly.” Brenda confessed.

“I know. I did too. And we did work for a while.” Sharon said honestly.

“Yeah we did. I’ve been missin’ you a lot lately.” Brenda told her.

“What about that woman I saw you with at the coffee shop the other day?” Sharon questioned.

“She’s a colleague.” Brenda lied; she didn’t know Sharon had seen her that day.

“Do you let all your colleagues kiss your neck?” Sharon said with a hint of jealousy in her tone.

“I let you.” Brenda replied smoothly.

“Touché.” Sharon said as she moved to get off the couch.

“She’s nothin’ compared to you.” Brenda said looking in the opposite direction of Sharon because to say it to her face would be too hard.

“I’m sure that’s true. I’m a terrific person.” Sharon said as she turned off the lamp and helped Brenda off the couch.

“You really are Sharon.” Brenda looked right into her eyes this time.

“So are you Brenda.” Sharon got Brenda to her feet and started to walk her down the hallway.

“No I’m not. I mess everything up. I try so hard to be what people want me to be. But I can never get it right. I always do somethin’ wrong.” Brenda sounded so defeated.

“You got a lot of things right when we were together Brenda. You were so thoughtful and patient and caring throughout our entire relationship.” Sharon wasn’t just saying it to make her feel better, she meant it.

“Yeah but how come we didn’t work out?” Brenda stepped backwards not quite ready to move ahead to wherever Sharon was taking her.

“We didn’t work out because the timing wasn’t right. You had just gotten a divorce and we were both starting new jobs. I had Rusty to take care of and then Jack came and that was just chaotic. And things just weren’t working out anymore.” Sharon had been missing Brenda too if she was honest with herself.

“But Rusty’s gone and so is Jack. And we’ve been at our jobs for a while now. Do you think….do you think we could….could try again?” Brenda looked at Sharon with those big brown eyes and Sharon could see how much the other woman needed her.

Sharon took a deep breath.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed. You’ve had a rough night and you need to sleep.” Sharon led her to the bedroom and Brenda got under the covers. Sharon turned out the light and started towards the door.

“Wait. Where are you goin’?” Brenda asked her voice soft.

“I’m going to sleep on the couch.” 

“Please don’t. I need you here with me.” 

Sharon closed the door and got in bed with Brenda. They snuggled together and it was just like what they had done for so many nights before. Brenda’s back pressed against Sharon’s chest, Sharon’s arms holding Brenda close. Brenda could feel Sharon’s hot breath on her neck and she could feel her arousal growing. Sharon was making circles on her flat stomach under her shirt and she wanted Sharon to move her hands up and touch her breasts just like she used to. But she knew Sharon wasn’t going to make the first move. So she grabbed Sharon’s hands and brought them up to her chest and squeezed showing her exactly what she needed. She took her hands away and let Sharon continue to touch her, a soft sigh came from Brenda’s mouth as Sharon continued to massage her breasts and kiss her neck. 

“Does that feel good Brenda?” Sharon purred into her ear.

“God yes. I’ve missed this so much.”

“Me too.” 

Sharon began to squeeze and caress more firmly and nibble on Brenda’s ear lobe.

“Ohhhh.” Brenda was in heaven. 

She flipped her herself over and looked into Sharon’s eyes. They were beautiful. She had forgotten just how much she loved Sharon’s eyes. She pressed her lips to Sharon’s and moved their bodies closer together. 

“Brenda” Sharon whispered as they parted lips. Brenda got on top of Sharon and began sucking on her sensitive neck.

“Brenda” She kept saying her name like if she stopped Brenda would go away. She said her name like she had been dying to say it for years.

Brenda brought her hand down to the waist band of Sharon’s pants and slipped her hand inside them. She smiled because she had almost forgotten that Sharon slept without underwear. She was met immediately with wet arousal and puffy folds. She let her fingers spread the wetness around and she gently made circles around her clit.

“Ohhh Brenda. I love you.” 

“I love you so much Sharon. I never stopped loving you.”

Brenda pushed two fingers into Sharon and Sharon let out a deep moan as she clutched on to Brenda’s back. Brenda began pumping her fingers in and out of Sharon’s wet hot   
core. She had missed this. She missed the warmth of Sharon around her fingers, she felt even more amazing than she remembered. How had she gone so long without this? 

“Oh god.”

“Feel good?”

“Feels wonderful.”

Brenda kissed Sharon and let her tongue slip into her mouth. She could feel Sharon tighten around her fingers. She broke their kiss and made her way down Sharon’s body. She wanted to taste this beautiful woman again because she wasn’t sure if she would ever have the chance to again. She wrapped her wide mouth around her clit and sucked hard. 

“Oh fuck!” Sharon moaned and grabbed onto the bars of her bed letting her legs open wider.

Brenda moved her finger faster curling them up to hit that spot inside of Sharon that she knew so well. She licked and licked until she felt Sharon cumming. Sharon was beautiful when she reached her climax; Brenda never wanted to forget the look on Sharon’s face.  
Brenda gave Sharon’s sex a loving kiss and licked up the wetness and withdrew her fingers. Sharon was just trying to breath normally again. She had almost forgotten how well Brenda knew her body. 

“Did you mean what you said?” Brenda asked looking up at Sharon.

“I did. I love you Brenda. And I’m willing to give us another chance if you are.” Sharon admitted.

“I am. I want us to work. I...I need you Sharon.”

“Oh honey, I need you too. Now let’s get some sleep so I have enough energy to repay you for that mind blowing orgasm in the morning.” Sharon said as she placed a kiss on Brenda’s head.


End file.
